


Torture

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short, Sort Of, Suicide Attempt, but heavy, dont read if that will fuck you over, no one actually dies though, not even a happy ending, not graphic but still there, oof, pure angst, this is really heavy folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Lucifer is in Sam's head, showing him all the things he never wanted to see again





	Torture

Sam Winchester had been through hell.

He has been stabbed, shot, killed, poisoned, he was sent to literal Hell for god knows how long, so yeah. He had been through a lot.

But nothing compared to having Lucifer in his head twenty-four seven.

“You know, you’re just like me, Sam.” Lucifer said conversationally, tilting his head. “We’re both outcasts, both by society and our own family. Our brothers hate us. Our fathers hate us. You’re just like me, you’re a monster.” Lucifer grinned. “Isn’t it fun?”

Sam gritted his teeth. “I’m nothing like you.” He pressed his nail into the cut on his hand, and the vision ceased.

~   


It wasn’t long before the visions steadily got worse. Lucifer started showing him everyone he loved hurt, dying.

Dean, with gaping wounds in his chest from the hellhounds. With his throat ripped open from a vampire. With his heart ripped out by a werewolf. With black eyes and a perverted smile. 

Castiel, with the shadow of his wings broken and blurry. Bleeding from a slit throat or the stab wound of an angel blade.

And Gabriel...god, and Gabriel. Lucifer showed Sam the moments of his death on repeat, the betrayal and heartbreak in his eyes, the way he clung to his older brother in his last moments until Lucifer pushed him down, the way the burnt remains of his wings curled around him in death.

It was torture.

~   


Eventually, Sam broke. 

Dean was the one to find him, holding a gun to his own head, screaming “shut  _ up,  _ shut  _ up _ ” on repeat to an empty room, thumb digging into the cut on his hand, tears streaming down his face. Dean was the one to wrestle the gun from him, to take him to a psychiatric hospital on suicide watch, to make him sit down and talk to the doctor until he was made to stay. Dean was the one to visit everyday until one day, he brought Castiel, who transferred Sam's memories unto himself, taking all that pain for himself. And Sam could walk free.

~   


But god, Sam would never forget. He couldn’t, not even if he tried. And them Gabriel came back, and Sam couldn't even look him in the eye, knowing that if he did, all he would see was the pain and agony of Gabriel's death, replaying right in front of his eyes.

And he couldn't do that.

Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ever-amazing emeryshhay on Tumblr, thanks for so many prompts dear!


End file.
